Smash Tag Team
by Smarty 94
Summary: Another Smash Tournament takes place with the goal being team work and every Smash fighter takes part of it.
1. Team Up's

At a stadium; a lot of people were gathered around entering the building.

"Tickets, show your tickets to see the Smash Tournament, this year, all about team work." said a ticket man.

Then a ticket was placed on his counter.

"Thank you madam." said the ticket man.

In the locker room; Sonic was stretching his legs.

"Ooh yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Stretch out the hamstrings before a battle." said Sonic.

"Attention, all fighters in the stadium in two minutes." a voice over the PA said.

Sonic smiled and grabbed a white T shirt with the number 36 on it before putting it on and walking off.

"Okay, let's get a move on." said Sonic.

In the stadium seating area; Roger was carrying some nacho's, soda, lots of candy, and hot dogs before sitting down at a seat close to seats that included Meek, Luna, Wendy, Lincoln, Lynn Jr, Gaz, Dib, and the Supernoobs.

"Alright, this was worth it." said Lincoln.

"Yep, all this food for another Smash Tournament." said Tyler.

"And it involves team work." said Roach.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Smash Tag Team Tournament, and now here they are, the Super Smash Brothers and Sisters." a voice in the PA said.

Everyone cheered as all the fighters appeared on stage wearing white T Shirts corresponding to their appearance's in the games.

Gwen then ran in the area before sitting down at a chair.

"Did I miss anything?" said Gwen.

"Nope, the fighters are appearing on the stadium." said Shope.

"Totally worth the 50 dollar fee." said Roach.

Gaston then appeared on the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen; this years Smash Tournament is about team work. As you see, the numbers on your shirts corresponds to your fighter number in Super Smash Bros Ultimate, and your announcement order in the games you first appeared in. If you are an echo fighter, you're shirt number will be the same as the fighter you have the same move set as, but it'll have an e next to the number. To ensure that there is no intentive rigging like last years tournament, all fighters will be teamed up when the numbers are shuffled." said Gaston.

Everyone looked at a screen and saw numbers on them before they were put next to other numbers.

Sonic saw that number 36 was next to 65.

The hedgehog scoffed.

"Easy." said Sonic.

"Now find your partner and get registered before the tournament truly begins." said Gaston.

Every fighter walked their separate ways.

"Incineroar, Incineroar, where are you buddy?" said Sonic.

He then saw Incineroar looking around and tapped his shoulder.

The fire tiger looked down at Sonic and chuckled.

"Looks like you and me are working with each other for this fight." said Sonic.

"Cineroar." said Incineroar. (Yeah, at least we'll be keeping the deal we made last year alive)

The two walked off.

The people in the bleachers noticed it.

"Sonic's working with Incineroar this year." said Meek.

"Last tag team tournament Sonic teamed up with Pikachu and they made it to the semi finals before losing to a Mewtwo and Bowser Jr." said Gwen.

"What I want to know is who's Mega Man going to be paired up with this go around." said Lynn Jr.

"Hopefully it'll be someone with great skill." said Meek.

Later; all the teams were paired up.

Then Soar and Chris McLean who were in the commentators booth looked on.

"And the teams are paired up, meaning we can get this tournament on way." said Chris.

"That's right Chris, and hopefully this year it'll be even more action packed. As many people may recall, Sonic went Hyper Sonic during the last round against a Piranha Plant and won easily, maybe in this tournament, we'll see something no one will want to miss." said Soar.

A tournament tally appeared on a screen.

"First rounds about to begin, and our first bout seems to involve Mega Man and his partner King Dedede, as well as Luigi and his partner the Ice Climbers." said Soar.

"Keep in mind that many of the fighters are usually classified as one fighter despite there being two of them, but it's allowed due to a technicality." said Chris, "And Gaston is getting ready to start the tournament."

Gaston then walked on the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the tournament begin." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered.

"In in the red corner, from the fictional year of 20XX, a robot who'll be created by scientist Dr Light for the benefit of mankind, Mega Man." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered some more.

"And his partner, from Planet Popstar, the king himself, villain turned hero, it's King Dedede." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered.

"And their opponents on the blue side, first up, the younger brother of Mario, hoping to come out of the shadow as number one instead of number it, it's Luigi." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered.

"And his partners, a duo of glacier climbers who work well together and will prove that teamwork comes in all forms, the Ice Climbers." said Gaston.

EVeryone cheered as Gaston walked off the stadium.

"Three, two, one, GO!" yelled Gaston.

The five people ran towards each other.

King Dedede managed to knock out the Ice Climbers Popo and Nana out of the stadium in one swing.

"Ooh, a one hit KO by King Dedede on the Ice Climbers." said Chris.

Mega Man was firing buster cannon rounds at Luigi who avoided each of them as well as every swing from Dedede's hammer.

Mega Man groaned.

"This guy's fast, I can see why he's always number 2. Cut Man schematics." Mega Man said before his armor changed to grey and white.

He smirked before firing some scissor like blades at Luigi who then ran off in fear.

But the blades started following him around.

The green wearing plumber ran to King Dedede who simply pounded him into the ground before the blades hit him.

Luigi stood up groaning before the huge penguin knocked Luigi out of the stadium.

"Wow that was fast." said Lincoln.

"Winner, Mega Man and Dedede." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered as Megaman and DDD fist bumped.

Sonic and Incineroar were in the locker room watching everything.

"Incineroar." said Incineroar. (Wow, we've got some stiff competition this year)

"No kidding, just remember that in the first round, we're fighting Pit and Falco to deal with." said Sonic.

The fire tiger nodded.

"Next fight is about to begin." a voice in the PA said.

"Seems like Donkey Kong and Chrom are up against Meta Knight and Captain Falcon." said Sonic.

Incineroar roared in agreement.

He then ate some popcorn.


	2. Round One

Back in the arena; Banjo & Kazooie as well as King K Rool had won a battle against Lucina and Rosalina & Luma.

"Winners, Banjo Kazooie and King K Rool." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered at the three left the arena.

"Next round is about to begin, fight between last years Smash champion Sonic and Incineroar verses Pit and Falco." said Chris.

"This should lead up to one of the biggest fights ever." said Soar.

Then both teams entered the stadium as Gaston appeared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in the red corner, he's blue, he's fast, he's last years Smash champion, give it up for Sonic the Hedgehog." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered.

"His partner, the John Cena equivalent of Pokemon, Incineroar." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered some more.

"And their opponents on the blue side. First up, an angel who is captain of the guards to an army of angels, it's Pit." siad Gaston.

Everyone cheered.

"And his partner; a falcon with great piloting skills, part of the space mercenary group Star Fox, it's Falco." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered as Gaston walked off the stadium.

"Three, two, one, go." said Gaston.

Soon the battle started.

Sonic was battling Pit and Incineroar was battling Falco.

The falcon is mad.

"You think you have the pull over me? I can jump higher then everyone else." said Falco.

But Inciniroar used Blaze Kick on Falco, sending him back a few feet.

"You ain't the only one who can blow fire." said Falco.

Fire then surrounded him before he launched himself towards the tiger.

But Incineroar moved out of the way and used Rock Smash on Falco, knocking him to the ground.

The falcon fainted.

"Falco is unable to battle, leaving Pit as the only person on his team still fighting." said Gaston.

Pit is pissed.

"As if." said Pit.

He flew into the air and started firing lots of light arrows at the two ran away from each of them.

The angel flew down to Sonic and gave him an upper cut, sending him flying back a few feet.

But Sonic got back on his feet.

Pit broke his bow apart into two swords.

"So we're playing that game huh?" said Sonic, "Okay."

Pit started slashing at Sonic, but he avoided each attack.

Incineroar saw what was going on and ran to the angel before grabbing him and tossed him to the ground.

But he started flying into the air once more, luckily Sonic grabbed onto his legs.

The angel noticed it.

"Get off." said Pit.

He started trying to shake Sonic off his feet.

Incineroar jumped into the air with both his legs surrounded by fire.

He kicked at Pit who moved out of the way before landing on the ground.

"Let's see how well you can fly without your wings." said Sonic.

He climbed up to Pit's wings and clamped them together.

The two then crashed into the ground, covering the area in dust.

Everyone gasped in shock.

The smoke cleared up revealing that Sonic and Pit were both bruised up and panting from exhaustion while glaring at each other.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, I thought something bad had happened." said Kevin.

Sonic and Pit kept on glaring at each other while panting.

The hedgehog then tapped Pit's forehead, causing him to fall on his back and pass out.

"Pit is unable to battle, winners of this match are Sonic and Incineroar." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered as Incineroar walked to Sonic and smacked his back.

Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, we're good." said Sonic.

Incineroar walked off as the angel woke up groaning.

He saw that Sonic had a hand out and grabbed it before being pulled up.

Sonic patted Pit on the shoulder.

"You did good Pit, you did good." said Sonic.

He walked off.

In the locker room; Sonic and Incineroar were fist bumping each other.

"Roar." said the tiger.

"Yeah, we were awesome." said Sonic.

Incineroar chuckled.

"But if we're to win this, we'll need more then a take no for an answer attitude." said Sonic.

Incineroar looked at Sonic in confusion.

"We'll need something amazing, we'll need for you to activate your Blaze ability." said Sonic.

The tiger shook his head no.

Sonic became shocked.

"What, why?" said Sonic.

"Incineroar." said Incineroar. (Because it can only be activated when I'm badly injured.)

"Then we'll get you so injured you'll have to use it." said Sonic.

The Fire Tiger Pokémon is mad.

"ROAR!" He shouted (NO NO NO NO NO).

Sonic shook his head.

"Stubborn." said Sonic.

He pulled a flyer out of the locker and inspected it.

"Next round we're fighting Banjo Kazooie and King K Rool, keep your focus on the crocodile." said Sonic.

The Fire starter nodded.

"Besides, we'll work on trying to make you stronger without using your Blaze ability." said Sonic.

The fire started groaned.

**Interview Gag**

Incineroar was roaring non stop as subtitles appeared.

"The reason for my reluctance to use the Blaze ability is scary. One time, back when I was just a little Litten, I was attacked by a group of deranged Meowth's, then when I thought I was done for, I just went nuts, flaring up with lots of fire surrounding me and knocked them all out. When all was said and done, I never used the Blaze ability again, especially when I evolved into a Torracat." the subtitles said.

**End Interview Gag**

Unknown to them someone was watching this from a hidden camera.

It was every villain Smasher minus K Rool and King Dedede.

"Well this'll be interesting." said Ganondorf.

"Yeah, a chance to break the fiery tiger." said Bowser.

Ridley roared.

"Agreed Ridley, take him out first, then Sonic'll be easy to take out." said Dark Samus.


	3. Training

Inside a gym of sorts; Incineroar was sitting on a bench of a weight lifting machine pulling his arms together while weights behind him were being lifted as Sonic was coaching him.

"Come on, lift those weights, you need all the strength you can to be a champion." said Sonic.

Incineroar finshed a rep and Sonic removed a pen from one weight hole and put it to the bottom weight.

"Resume." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"My plan is simple; get Incineroar so strong that he'll surpass the strength of any starter Pokemon that uses either it's Overgrow, Blaze, and or Torrent ability in the event we end up having to contend with Pokemon Trainer who used a Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard so that it'll just brush all their attacks aside like they're nothing." said Sonic, "It's foolproof."

**End Interview Gag**

Incineroar was now doing some push ups as Sonic was stacking lots of weights on the tiger's back.

He was also dressed as a coach.

"Come on, the more weights, the stronger you'll get." said Sonic.

Incineroar did some more push ups while groaning.

Later; the fire tiger was doing pull ups with some heavy weights tied to his legs and wearing some type of vest with lots of weights on them.

"Come on, if Canadians from some show called Kenny Vs Spenny or Dragon Ball Z can wear weighted clothes, so can you." said Sonic.

The Tiger nodded.

He did some more pull ups.

Sonic climbed to the top of the bars and pulled out a huge steak and held it in front of Incineroar's head.

Sonic smiled.

"That's right, you know you want this steak, but you're going to have to earn it." said Sonic.

Incineroar kept on pulling himself up and snapped at the steak, but was missing it all the time.

"Prove yourself worthy of a steak dinner." said Sonic.

The Tiger Starter nodded.

He kept on pulling up before reaching for the steak and eating it.

The tiger let go of the bar and landed on the ground before taking off his weighted clothes.

"And now for the final test." said Sonic.

Later; the two were at some type of punching machine.

"This machine records every punch people can throw, currently, it's biggest record is a punch with a level of 3,624, if you can make a punch stronger then that, then you've surpassed the strength of an average fire type starter using it's Blaze ability, are you ready?" said Sonic.

Incineroar clenched a fist as fire surrounded it and nodded.

"Good, now show off for daddy." said Sonic.

Inciniroar used the fire but it got on Sonic.

"Maybe next time try to punch the machine." said Sonic.

Incineroar nodded before clenching his fist and using Fire Punch on the machine.

The machine then read 'IT'S OVER 9000!'

This shocked Sonic.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"Yeah, people might think that me saying that quote isn't special anymore, but who cares?" said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic looked at the flyer.

"Come on, we still got a chance to see Mega Man and Dedede fight Pac Man and Greninja." said Sonic.

"Roar." said the Tiger. (I hope Greninja wins.)

In the stadium; Roger drank some soda before burping.

He smirked.

"Boy, that stuff really comes back to you." said Roger.

"And just before the next match." said Wendy.

Gaston appeared in the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, round two is about to begin. Mega Man and King Dedede vs Pac Man and Greninja." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered as said fighters waved to the audience and Gaston exited the stage.

"Three, two, one, go." said Gaston.

Both sides ran to each other and started fighting each other.

Mega Man fired a buster round at Pac Man who simply ate it.

This shocked Megaman.

**Interview Gag**

"Well, never seen that happen before." said Mega Man.

**End Interview Gag**

Pac Man then jumped in the air before dropping a fire hydrant on Mega Man who moved out of the way.

"Where'd you get a fire hydrant from?" said Mega Man.

"I don't know." said Pac Man.

In the audience; Kevin was playing Smash Bros Ultimate as Pac Man.

"Probably because the fire hydrant is his down special." said Kevin.

Dedede got ready to swing his hammer at Greninja who simply used Shadow Sneak to disappear.

The penguin became confused and looked around.

"Where the fuck did that frog go?" He asked.

Greninja then appeared behind Dedede and attacked him with a Hydro Pump attack.

This pissed DDD off.

"How dare you." said Dedede.

He swung at the frog again, but Greninja disappeared, leaving a Substitute doll in his place.

**Interview Gag**

"Down special." said Greninja.

**End Interview Gag**

Greninja then appeared behind the penguin again before attacking him with some water daggers.

But Dedede saw this and whacked them with his hammer.

Sonic and Incineroar were watching the whole thing from a TV in a green room with lots of food.

"Not like I haven't seen weirder things." said Sonic.

**Flashback**

Sonic was sitting in an office tied up to a chair and talking to Flintheart Glomgold, but also looking at a tank with lots of sharks in it.

"How do you like my new underwater home?" said Glomgold.

"I've seen better." said Sonic.

But then an Orca came by and killed a Great White Shark, shocking Sonic.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" yelled Sonic.

Glomgold noticed it.

"Oh that's just my pet orca. I really wanted an orca." said Glomgold.

"That kills sharks instead of it being the other way around, how do you justify that?" said Sonic.

"Don't Orcas kill great white Sharks?" asked Glomgold.

Sonic did some thinking

"Maybe, but it's usually sharks that kill whales." said Sonic.

Glomgold became shocked.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, so that's why this whale was said to come from an aquarium where the prey kills it's predators." said Glomgold.

**End Flashback**

Incineroar was shocked.

"Roar." said Incineroar. (Jesus Christ.)

"I KNOW RIGHT!" shouted Sonic.

Back in the stadium; King Dedede turned his hammer into a jet hammer before it started charging up.

Greninja launched a Water Shurkin at the penguin before he swung his hammer at the star, but unfortunately, it created a huge explosion.

Everyone gasped in shock.

Mega Man looked at in shock at the smoke his teammate was in.

"Dedede?" said Mega Man.

The smoke cleared up, revealing that Dedede was unconscious.

"Dedede is unable to battle, leaving Mega Man alone to fight Pac Man and Greninja." said Gaston.

Mega Man gulped.

"Speed gear." Mega Man said before everything slowed down from his point of view.

He ran towards Greninja who moved at the same speed as the robot.

Mega Man became shocked.

"What the, I thought only Sonic could move so fast time slows down for him." said Mega Man.

Greninja launched lots of Water Shurkins at Mega Man, hitting him and disabling his speed.

Pac Man pulled out his berry holder.

"I'm supposed to be the Pac Man from the Pac Land and Pac Man World games, but Nintendo would have severed ties with Namco if I were the version used. Who cares?" said Pac Man.

He popped out an Ice Berry and ate it before becoming Ice Pac Man.

He started shooting ice at Mega Man.

"Flame Man schematics." said Mega Man.

His armor turned orange and yellow before firing a fireball at Pac Man, knocking him out of the arena.

"Pac Man is unable to battle, leaving only Greninja and Mega Man as the fighters of each team left." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered.

"Spark Man schematics." said Mega Man.

His armor then changed to orange and white before his hands changed into electrodes.

He ran to Greninja and tried to attack the frog with the electrodes, but the frog was avoiding them.

Mega Man growled.

His electrodes started sparking up before lunging them towards Greninja who simply launched him away with a Water Shurkin before being kicked out of the arena.

"Mega Man is unable to battle, winner of this match, Greninja and Pac Man." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered.

Sonic who was still in the green room with Incineroar smiled.

"Not bad for a frog with ninja skills." said Sonic, "And he and Lucario are living with me."

The Tiger is shocked and roared angrily.

"Hey, that's no call to get upset." said Sonic.


	4. Sonic and Incineroar vs Banjo and K Rool

Back in the arena audience; Meek was counting lots of money.

"So there's $60 from Kevin on the bet of Greninja and Pac Man winning against Mega Man and Dedede, so that doubles to $120, and Shope bet $40 if Samus and Pokemon Trainer won against Simon Belmont and Inkling, and she won that bet, doubling it to $80." said Meek.

"There's also the $250 dollars I got for betting that Mario and Hero would win against Pichu and Chrom due to betting $125." said Roger.

"That too." said Meek.

He put the money in his jacket.

Roger smiled.

"Now for the next match." said Roger.

"$120 on Sonic and Incineroar to win against Banjo Kazooie and King K Rool." said Kevin.

Then Sonic and Incineroar appeared on the stadium's blue side while Banjo, Kazooie, and K Rool appeared on the red side of the stadium and Gaston appeared in the center of the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next fight of Round 2 is about to begin; Banjo, his best friend Kazooie, and their partner King K Rool vs Sonic the Hedgehog and Incineroar." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered as Gaston walked off the stadium.

"Remember what I said Incineroar, target K Rool, leave the bear and bird for me." said Sonic.

The Tiger nodded.

"Three, two, one, go." said Gaston.

Both sides ran towards each other and started fighting each other.

Banjo held Kazooie like a shot gun and started pulling her legs back, making her burp out eggs at Sonic.

But the hedgehog moved out of the way of each of the eggs.

He then saw a blaster on the ground and picked it up before firing a few rounds at the bear.

But Banjo jumped in the air and got ready to do a landing punch on the hedgehog.

This shocked some of the Sonic Fans.

"NO, NOT SONIC!" yelled Kevin, "HE WAS LAST YEARS CHAMPION!"

But Sonic did a spin dash before the bear could hit him, sending him flying a few feet away.

The hedgehog stopped spinning and stood up.

Incineroar and K Rool were trading blows with each other.

The tiger then made lots of fire surround his legs before using Blaze Kick.

Everyone cheered for the tiger.

The crocodile became mad and pulled out a blunderbuss and fired a round at the tiger.

But it stood in place as the round hit his chest and lots of flames appeared around it's body.

"Roar." said Incineroar. (That's my Revenge move for you)

He then used flamethrower as everyone cheered.

K Rool groaned in pain as the fire hit him.

Incineroar started using Darkest Lariat and spun towards K Rool.

But the gator blocked the attack with his belly, knocking the tiger back a few feet.

K Rool smacked his belly while chuckling.

Incineroar roared in anger.

But he then noticed a small crack in the gator's belly.

He started punching the belly non stop.

"And Incineroar is targeting K Rool's belly." said Chris.

"That belly maybe able to block attacks, but there's a limit to how much it can block." said Soar.

K Rool chuckled.

"Keep on attacking it, it'll be a while." said K Rool.

His belly started cracking some more.

This shocked the reptile.

He growled in anger and punched Incineroar, sending him back a few feet.

But the Fire Tiger roared and kicked the reptile in the nuts.

K Rool groaned and Incineroar grabbed the gator and tossed him out of the arena.

"King K Rool has been tossed out of the arena, leaving Banjo and Kazooie as the only member of their team." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered.

This shocked the bear and bird.

Kazooie then tossed a grenade from Banjo's backpack at Sonic who kicked it away just before it exploded.

The bird burped out some more eggs at Sonic and Incineroar who avoided each of them.

Everyone in the audience was confused.

"Don't those things usually come out the other end?" said Roach.

His friends looked at him.

"Yeah what's up with that." said Tyler.

"Even I'm confused." admitted Shope.

Sonic fired some rounds of his picked up blaster at the bear and bird who then ran off.

But the blaster then started clicking a bit.

Sonic groaned and tossed the blaster.

"Someone needs a pic-a-nic basket." said Sonic.

"Wrong bear." said Banjo.

**Interview Gag**

"I knew that, I'm just messing with him." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic then punched Banjo really hard, sending him flying out of the arena.

"Banjo and Kazooie are unable to battle, Sonic and Incineroar are the winners of this fight." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered as Incineroar lifted Sonic up in the air.

Later; the two were in the locker room chuckling.

"That was incredible." said Sonic.

"Cineroar." said Incineroar. (I know, the way you made Banjo and Kazooie seem like noobs when they are)

"And you were great aiming for K Rool's belly." said Sonic, "I tell you, I haven't had this much fun since I saw every episode of The Owl House last year."

Incineroar became confused.

"Roar?" said Incineroar. (See a show that's released this year last year, how do you pull that off)

"Simple, you just figure out the dates of when each episode will air, time travel to those days, then just watch the show before anyone else can see it so that you know what all will happen before it even happens." said Sonic, "It just seems like a rehash of Amphibia that's mixed with Knight Squad."

The tiger nodded.

**Interview Gag**

"I ain't saying a word about how the show ends." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic looked at the brochure to the tournament.

He smiled.

"Next round, we're up against Pac Man and Greninja." said Sonic.

He put the brochure down.

"You should probably avoid the frog, because if he uses any water type attack on your belt, then you're out of commission with fire type moves." said Sonic.

Incineroar nodded.

"Incineroar." said Incineroar. (Should I stick with non fire type attacks for obvious reasons?)

Sonic nodded.

"You know maybe you should have a translator." Said Sonic.

"Roar." said Incineroar. (Hell no, I'm to macho for that. Also, subtitles always appear below anyone who isn't speaking English.)

"So true." said Sonic.

With Greninja; he and PacMan were making a plan

"So you should try to go for Incineroar because you've got the type advantage." said Pac Man.

Greninja nodded.

"I'm a great aim." the voice from Greninja's collar said.

Pac Man smiled.

"So true." said Pac Man.


	5. Sonic & Incineroar Vs Pac Man & Greninja

In the stadium; there was a montage sequence of battles.

There was a battle between Bowser and Wolf winning against Bayonetta and Ken.

A battle involving Mario and Cloud winning against Pikachu and Villager.

A battle where Diddy Kong and Kirby won against Little Mac and Toon Link.

And one where Pichu and Meta Knight won against the Duck Hunt dog and duck and Terry.

Next; the battle between Sonic and Incineroar against Pac Man and Greninja was about to start.

"Incineroar." said Incineroar. (You got this Incineroar, no fire attacks, other kinds of attacks)

Sonic became confused.

"Are you talking to yourself?" said Sonic.

"Inciniroar." said the Tiger. (Yes, yes I am.)

Sonic shook his head.

"That's the one thing that's annoying, people who tend to talk to themselves and achknowledge it." said Sonic.

Gaston was at the center of the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the next bout, it's Sonic and Incineroar vs Pac Man and Greninja." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered as Sonic left the arena.

"Three, two, one, go." said Gaston.

Both sides ran towards each other.

Pac Man injested a fire berry and turned into Fire Pac Man before burping out fire at Sonic who avoided each of the fire balls.

"Sonic speed." Sonic said while moving his feet around in a figure eight.

Pac Man burped out another fireball at Sonic, but it was avoided.

Pac Man is mad.

"You can't be that fast." said Pac Man.

"Don't say what's not possible Pac Man." said Sonic.

PAC Man grabbed a berry that looked like an Ivysaur, ate it and became an Ivysaur Pac Person and used Bullet Seed.

Sonic avoided each bullet seed.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Where'd that Pokemon based berry come from?" said Gaz.

"This is Pac Man we're talking about." said Meek, "Where doesn't he get the berries from?"

Gaz nodded.

"This is as crazy as that If Pokedex Entries Were Mega Literal I saw." saod Gaz

**Cutaway Gag**

A Pokedex showed an image of Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff, said that it can sing so much, that it might pass out." said the dex.

A Jigglypuff was trying to sing to a Gengar that wasn't going to sleep.

The Gengar became confused.

"You okay, cause it looks like you're running out of breath." said Gengar.

However; the balloon Pokemon just kept singing.

The Jigglypuff then died.

"Holy shit." said Gengar.

Then there was a Pokedex entry about a Wigglytuff.

"Wigglytuff, it's fur is so majestic, that people can't stop petting it." siad the dex.

A Wigglytuff walked by a human who accidentally touched it.

The man was shocked.

"Oh no, it's fur is so majestic, I can't take my hand off of it. HELP!" yelled the man.

But later; lots of people had their hands on Wigglytuff.

"Well shit, who didn't see this coming." said a woman.

Then there was a dex entry about Xatu.

"Xatu, it's been said to stay still in one place for a whole day, which might be the result of seeing a horrible future." said the dex.

Then a Xatu was standing on a rock shaking in fear.

"Teen Titans Go season 8." said the Xatu.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"That's just weird." said Shope.

"People still watch that?" said Kevin.

Shope nodded.

"Apparently." said Shope.

Pac Man continued trying to use Bullet Seed on Sonic.

Sonic dodged everyone but was soon hit in the leg with one.

"YAAA!" He shouted. "ARE THESE BULLET SEEDS ROCKS!"

Pac Man then ate a Lucario berry before turning into a Lucario Pac Person.

He then fired an Aura Sphere at Sonic who avoided it.

"Doesn't Aura Sphere never miss?" Roach said in the audience.

"Yeah that makes no sense." said Kevin.

"This is Sonic remember?" asked Shope

"The very guy who runs so fast, that time moves slowly from his point of view." said Tyler, "It's like Harley Quinn always waiting for Joker in Arkham."

**Cutaway Gag**

Harley Quinn was sitting in the Arkham Asylum mess hall with every other Arkham inmate and guard watching and sitting at a table with Poison Ivy and Mad Hatter.

"Why do you keep waiting for Joker to bust you out? He's not coming." said Mad Hatter.

"That's just one person's opinion." said Harley.

"He's not coming." said Ivy.

"Two people's opinion's." said Harley.

"HE'S NOT COMING!" Shouted all the villains and cops.

Harley groaned.

"Oh fuck off." said Harley.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"I still don't understand why she's always waiting for Joker, he's never coming." said Tyler.

Then a vibrating sound was heard and Tyler pulled out his phone and pushed the talk icon on it.

"Hello?" said Tyler.

"That is just the opinion of one person who's never been in Arkham." said Harley's voice.

"HE'S NOT COMING!" Shouted the inmates, guards, the audience in the stadium, Gaston, Soar, Chris, Sonic, Inciniroar, Pac-Man & Greninja.

Tyler hung up his phone.

"Very annoying." said Tyler.

Pac Man got ready to punch Sonic, but the hedgehog grabbed the pac person and tossed him out of the stadium.

"Pac Man is unable to battle, leaving Greninja alone to battle Sonic and Incineroar." said Gaston.

Incineroar was battling Greninja.

"Fell the wrath of my Water Shurkin." Greninja said in a high pitched voice.

Incineroar became confused.

"Roar?" said Incineroar. (What?)

Greninja groaned and tapped his collar a bit.

"Fell the wrath of my Water Shurkin." Greninja said sounding like Ninjor.

He launched a very powerful Water Shurkin at Incineroar who dodged it.

Greninja launched some more Water Shurkin's at Incineroar, but the tiger dodged each of them.

Incineroar's arms flared up before he spun around in a circle and did Darkest Lariat.

The attack hit Greninja, pushing him back a few feet.

Greninja groaned and disappeared in a puff of smoke before using Shadow Sneak from behind Incineroar.

Incineroar roared in anger before using Slash on Greninja.

The frog groaned in pain before slashing at Incineroar with a water dagger.

Sonic spun dashed into Greninja, sending him flying a few feet back before regaining his footing.

The frog then went Ash Greninja before lots of blue aura surrounded him.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"And Greninja has gone a mix between Ash Greninja and Torrent." said Soar, "This should be quite the power boost it needs to win this."

Greninja launched a Water Shurkin at Incineroar, knocking the tiger back a ways.

Sonic became shocked.

"Whoa shit." said Sonic.

Incineroar ran to Greninja and was about to punch the ninja frog, but he attacked Incineroar with a Hydro Pump, dousing his belt.

The fire tiger is mad and slashed at Greninja who avoided each attack.

Sonic leaped to the frog and tried to kick him, but Greninja disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sonic and Incineroar put their backs together and looked around.

"Ninja's are sneaky, be careful." said Sonic.

Incineroar nodded.

Greninja smirked.

The frog launched some powerful Water Shurkin's at the two, knocking them away from each other.

The two were groaning in pain.

"Wow, this thing's really tough, must be the combination of it's Ash Greninja form and its Torrent ability." said Sonic.

He stood up.

"Incineroar, you've got to go blaze ability." said Sonic.

Incineroar shook his head.

Sonic groaned.

"Stubborn." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"I don't know why Incineroar is not keen about using his ability blaze. But it's really starting to annoy me." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic saw a Masterball and picked it up before tossing it as it opened up, releasing a Tapu Koko.

This shocked Sonic.

"Huh, who'd have thought?" said Sonic.

Tapu Koko flew to Greninja and punched it really hard, sending it flying far away.

The frog stood up groaning.

Tapu Koko then used Discharge.

The frog was shocked.

"Oh shit, that's a legendary." said Greninja.

The Discharge hit Greninja, making him groan in pain.

"Well, at least it wasn't a Magikarp like last year." said Sonic.

Greninja launched a Water Shurkin at Tapu Koko.

But the Legendary Pokémon dodged it and used Steel Wing.

The frog was then knocked out of the stadium.

"Greninja is unable to battle, winner of this match, Sonic and Incineroar." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered.

Later; Sonic and Incineroar were in the locker room and Sonic was punching the lockers out of frustration.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" yelled Sonic.

He growled.

"We nearly got our asses handed to us by a Greninja using two power boosting abilities. And we only won because of a Tapu Koko being released." said Sonic.

He turned to Incineroar.

"You couldn't even use your Blaze ability to try and even the score despite the disadvantage. You're going to tell me why you won't use your Blaze ability." said Sonic.

Incineroar shook his head.

"I ain't asking you to, I'm telling you to." said Sonic.

"Roar." said Incineroar. (There's nothing to tell)

"Yes there is." said Sonic.

"Cineroar." said Incineroar. (I don't feel comfortable talking about it)

"Either you tell me, or else Kellogg's will have a new icon for Frosted Flakes." said Sonic.

"Roar." said Incineroar. (I'm not going to)

"What's there to hide?" said Sonic.

"INCINEROAR!" yelled Incineroar. (I HAD A TRAUMATIZING EXPERIENCE!)

Sonic became confused.

"What, you scared of an ability you have?" said Sonic, "I find that hard to believe."

Incineroar sighed.

"Roar." said Incineroar. (It's true, happened a long time ago)

**Flashback**

Incineroar as a Litten was in a forest eating lots of berries.

Litten meowed.

Then suddenly; he was attacked by lots of Alolan Meowth using Slash.

The Litten meowed in pain.

The Lead Alolan Meowth who has a scar on his left eye in a shape like an X smirked.

"Meowth." said the lead Meowth.

Then all the Meowth leaped towards Litten before the fire cat flared up meowing in anger and was surrounded by lots of fire.

The Meowth became shocked.

The Lead one became mad and used Pay Day on the Litten.

But the attack did nothing.

Litten then attacked all the Meowth with Blast Burn, knocking them very far away, but destroyed lots of property.

The fire disappeared from around Litten and it looked around in shock.

It started crying before running off.

**End Flashback**

"So, you used Blaze as a defensive maneuver against some Meowth harming you, but became shocked by what all you did, and did everything you can to avoid having to get that power boost?" said Sonic.

Inciniroar nodded.

Sonic sighed and put a hand on the tiger's shoulder.

Incineroar looked at his friend.

"It's okay to be afraid, you don't have to give yourself a power boost if you don't want to, just don't let fear keep you from doing what you love." said Sonic.

Incineroar grumbled.

"Yeah, I don't expect much from you." said Sonic.


	6. Final Round

Back in the stadium; everyone was still cheering.

"And we've hit the finals of the tournament, we've seen lots of fights happen." said Chris.

"That's right Chris, last years champion Sonic and his parter Incineroar have made their way to the finals fighting opponents such as Samus and Pokemon Trainer's Pokemon, and Terry and Marth. But this time, they'll be battling Ganondorf and Ridley." said Soar, "Looks like Gaston is getting ready to introduce the last fight."

Gaston appeared on the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the main even. LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" yelled Gaston.

Everyone cheered loudly as the fighters appeared on opposite sides of the stadium.

"Ganondorf and Ridley Vs Sonic and Incineroar." said Gaston.

Everyone cheered as Gaston left.

"Three, two, one, go." said Gaston.

The two sides ran towards each other.

Incineroar and Ganondorf were trading blows with each other.

Lots of purple aura surrounded Ganondorf's fist before punching Incineroar, knocking him back a few feet.

The fire tiger is mad.

It roared and used Blast Burn.

It blasted Ganondorf and his feet were on fire.

The king of evil was screaming in pain.

Incineroar growled.

He then used Blaze Kick on Ganondorf.

But the evil king ducked down.

However his hands are now on fire.

incineroar chuckled.

But Ganondorf grabbed Incineroar and slammed him down to the ground.

**Interview Gag**

"I am not taking the chance of having this guy defeat me or go Blaze ability." said Ganondorf.

**End Interview Gag**

Ganondorf ran to the toger and he bit his tail.

Incineroar roared in pain.

He then farted fire on Ganondorf's face.

Everyone in the audience started laughing.

Even Chris was laughing.

"Worth it." said Chris.

Ganondorf growled in anger and used his Warlock Punch on Incineroar, knocking him to the ground.

Chris is mad.

"Ok I hate that guy." He said.

Ganondorf kept on Warlock punching Incineroar into the ground.

He then pulled out his sword.

"Say goodbye to your winning chances." said Ganondorf.

He got ready to stab Incineroar, but Sonic kicked the sword very far away.

The king of evil growled in anger as Ridley flew by and knocked Sonic away with his tail.

The hedgehog groaned and saw Ridley flying towards him again before ducking down and grabbed the flying pterodactyl like alien's tail.

He started climbing up as Ridley tried to shake Sonic off.

But Sonic kept his grip.

The hedgehog reached Ridley's neck before the alien grabbed hold of Sonic and tried to pull him off.

Ridley roared in anger.

"Not even letting up." said Sonic.

The alien pterodactyl flew towards the ground and started scraping Sonic on the stadium in the hopes of getting him to let go.

Everyone gasped.

"Ridley is trying to shake Sonic off of him." said Chris.

"Not an easy feat, Sonic does have a never give up atittude." said Soar.

Ridley kept on flying around with Sonic holding on.

"Not, going." said Sonic.

He then saw a Super Scope falling close to him before grabbing hold of it.

"Got it." said Sonic.

He pulled the trigger and the blaster charged up before aiming at one of Ridley's wings before releasing the trigger.

The blast hit Ridley's wing, making pterodactyl alien scream before falling to the ground.

The alien hit the ground, creating a shockwave that made dust surround them.

Incineroar noticed it and kicked Ganondorf away before standing up.

The dust cleared up, revealing Ridley was knocked out and lying on top of Sonic who was crawling out from under the pterodactyl alien.

The hedgehog now covered in bruises then stood up panting from exhaustian.

"Nailed it." said Sonic.

He then fell on the ground and passed out.

"Ridley and Sonic are both unable to battle, leaving Ganondorf and Incineroar the only fighters on their sides left to battle." said Gaston.

Incineroar put his hands together to make a T before running to Ridley and pushed him off before picking up Sonic and walked off the stage with him.

The tiger set Sonic down on a bench as he woke up and lookoed at Incineroar.

"Don't worry about not having a partner anymore, you've got this." said Sonic.

Incineroar looked back at the arena then at Sonic.

"You can do this without me. I know you can." said Sonic.

Incineroar nodded and walked back on the stadium before putting his hands together like a T.

"Time in." said Gaston.

Both sides glared at each other.

Incineroar got ready to use Slash attack.

But he put the claws to his own chest as everyone became confused.

"What is he doing?" said Kevin.

The tiger then slashed himself as he roared in pain.

"Incineroar is deliberatley injuring himself." said Chris.

"He must be planning something big." said Soar.

Incineroar groaned in pain before using two different Fire Punch attacks on his chest.

The fire tiger roared in pain some more.

Ganondorf became shocked.

"No, he's trying to use his Blaze ability." said Ganondorf.

He clenched his fist at purple aura surrounded it.

"I won't allow that to happen." said Ganondorf.

He ran to Incineroar and jumped in the air before throwing a Warlock Punch at the tiger.

But the evil king was pushed back by a huge shockwave and landed on the ground groaning.

He stood up and looked at the tiger to see he was now surrounded by lots of blue and red flames and his eyes were glowing yellow.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"What is that supposed to be?" said Roach.

"Is that tiger getting ready to use Flare Blitz?" said Gaz.

"I don't think so, must be something else." said Meek.

He pulled out his chest plate before putting it on his chest and tapped it.

"Tom, goggles." said Meek.

The chest plate then went to Meek's head before turning into his helmet.

He looked at Incineroar as the goggles started scanning him.

"Hmm, weird, not some type of attack, it seems like he's getting more powerful by the second." said Meek.

The goggles stopped scanning and Meek became shocked.

"That tiger deliberatly harmed himself to activate his Blaze ability for a power boost." said Meek.

Everyone looked at Meek in confusion.

"Blaze?" said Gwen.

"The ability every fire type starter has that powersup their fire type attacks everytime they're badly injured." said Meek.

"He must have intentionally did that the moment Sonic knocked RIdley and himself out." said Kevin.

Everyone nodded.

"But why now of all times?" said Shope.

Ganondorf saw everything.

"So, you've gone Blaze huh? No matter." said Ganondorf.

He ran to Incineroar and charged up a Warlock Punch before throwing it at Incineroar.

But the punch did nothing to Incineroar who stood in place like he wasn't phased.

Ganondorf growled.

"I will not lose to a tiger." said Ganondorf.

He then turned into his Demon King form.

He slashed one of his huge swords at Incineroar who jumped out of the way doing a backflip before Fire Punching the sword, destroying it.

Ganondorf slashed his other sword at the tiger, but he used Fire Punch on the sword, destroying it as well.

The two started punching each others fists with powered up punches.

Sonic was impressed.

"Incineroar's giving it his all, even though he might be on the losing edge." said Sonic, "Those punches aren't random, they're targeted. And each one of them."

He then became shocked.

"Is beyond the limit of his Blaze ability." said Sonic.

Incineroar roared in anger before punching Ganondorf, pushing him back several feet.

The tiger jumped in the air and started falling towards the king of evil.

The beast formed king ran to Incineroar who punched him in the noggin really hard, pushing his head to the ground, turning him back to normal before being punched really far and making him spin around in the air.

Incineroar charged towards Ganondorf.

Ganondorf growled in anger before Incineroar's fists glowed orange followed by fire surrounding them.

"Incineroar." said Incineroar. (Fire Punch Rock Smash)

He then upper cutted Ganondorf into the air before jumping towards him.

"ROAR!" yelled Incineroar. (MAX)

He punched Ganondorf some more before he resumed flying towards him.

"CINEROAR!" yelled Incineroar. (MALICIOUS)

He then appeared above Ganondorf before punching him really hard in the chest.

"INCINEROAR!" yelled Incineroar. (MOONSAULT!)

The two then started falling to the ground before hiting it, creating an explosion that covered the whole arena in dust.

Everyone gasped in shock.

Some of the dust cleared up, revealing that Incineroar was standing on his feet and panting from exhaustian before the flames around him disappeared.

The rest of the dust cleared off, revealing Ganondorf was unconsious.

Everyone cheered happily.

"Ganondorf is unable to battle, winner of this tournament are Incineroar and Sonic the Hedgehog." said Gaston.

Everybody rose from their seats and cheered loudly.

Incineroar started flexing his muscles while chuckling.

Sonic then limped over to his partner and raised his right hand in victory.

"I'm amazed with you Incineroar, swallowed your fears and went Blaze despite how shocked you were with using it." said Sonic.

"Cineroar." said Incineroar. (Well, we did promise each other to help each other win a Smash Tournament if the other won)

"True that." said Sonic.

Gaston then appeared with two Smash trophies and gave them to Sonic and Incineroar.

The two held their trophies in the air.


	7. Incineroar's Capture

In the locker room; Sonic and Incineroar placed their trophies in glass cases before sticking them into duffle bags.

Sonic smirked.

"Now this is one for the history books." said Sonic.

Incineroar nodded.

He smiled at his trophy.

"Roar." said Incineroar. (I deserve this.)

"No, we deserve this." said Sonic.

Incineroar chuckled.

Later; the two walked out of the stadium and saw an Alolan Meowth with a scar over its eye.

Incineroar noticed it and growled in anger.

"What, is that the Meowth who made you afraid?" said Sonic.

Eddy then appeared.

"Hold it, hold it, I came across this little guy on the way over to this tournament. It was lost, hungry, and I couldn't say no to it's cute face." said Eddy.

"Meowth." said the Meowth.

"I'm calling it Darkness." said Eddy.

The two nodded.

"Okay, good for you. I guess." said Sonic.

"Roar, roar, roar." said Incineroar. (Still a mistake it showing up here after all this time when I was a Litten)

Eddy sighed.

"Maybe, but you'll get used to seeing him in a different light." said Eddy.

He walked off.

The two partners turned to each other.

"Well, guess I'll see you again soon, or at next years tournament." said Sonic.

Incineroar nodded.

"Roar." said Incineroar. (Yeah)

The two then shook hands before pulling away, revealing a Pokeball in Sonic's hand that Incineroar placed there.

The hedgehog noticed it.

"A Pokeball." said Sonic.

He looked at Incineroar.

"No, no I can't capture you. You're my friend." said Sonic.

The tiger roared.

"You feel the need to stick around with me to become stronger due to how I helped you out?" said Sonic.

Incineroar nodded.

Sonic smiled.

"Okay." said Sonic.

He tapped the tiger with the ball before it opened up and sucked Incineroar inside and closed up.

The ball didn't even shake.

Sonic became confused.

"Weird, don't these things usually shake around and sparkle a bit before an official capture?" said Sonic.

But sparkles appeared meaning it was caught.

Sonic smiled.

"There we go." said Sonic, "There was no shaking, but it'll do."

The others then appeared.

"Hey Sonic." said Kevin.

"Hey." said Sonic.

Everyone noticed the Pokeball.

"What's with the ball?" said Wendy.

"Incineroar." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"For reals?" said Shope.

Sonic nodded.

"For reals." said Sonic.

Kevin smiled and took the ball.

"Ha that Tiger will have a Chili Dog addiction like you." He said.

But the ball opened and Inciniroar's hand popped out and he punched Kevin sending him flying.

The ball started falling to the ground before Sonic grabbed it.

"Yep, he's in there." said Sonic.

His friends laughed.

Kevin then crashed in front of the group.

"Where'd you get sent flying to?" asked Shope to her boyfriend.

"Somehow, a dimension with no humans, but there were lots of mythical creatures." said Kevin.

Everyone became confused.

"Some weird humanless dimension?" said Tyler.

"Yep." said Kevin.

"Nothing I ain't used to." said Sonic.

"Who cares, LETS PARTY!" shouted Kevin.

Everyone ran off, leaving Roger behind who was playing some Disney Emoji Blitz on his phone.

"Must get the Launchpad emoji to use." said Roger.

Wendy then appeared and dragged Roger off by his collar.


End file.
